


Awkward

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: When Sophia insisted that the Minutemen were open to everyone including Synths and Ghouls and anyone else who was interested in helping out the Commonwealth, Danse had some serious qualms.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a real big fan of Danse or the Brotherhood of Steel in Fallout 4, so my bias is probably pretty obvious here. I originally wanted to make something funny for this prompt, but this is all that would really happen so here we are.

“Ghouls? I cannot… I … I cannot _fathom_ why you would allow _ghouls_ within the ranks of the Minutemen!” Danse was at it again. He wasn’t officially a Minuteman, but Preston had conceded that as a former member of the Brotherhood of Steel, Danse probably had the most training between all of them. It would be advantageous to let him slap some of the new Minutemen recruits into shape, of course, but the dude had some, ah, prejudice issues. 

Namely, when Sophia insisted that the Minutemen were open to everyone including Synths and Ghouls and anyone else who was interested in helping out the Commonwealth, Danse had some serious qualms. 

“Not only are they dangerous, as they could go feral at any time without warning, but human-ghoul interaction can lead to the spread of disease! Do you want human recruits with mysterious radiation poisoning, only to find out that there’s been fraternization--” 

Sophia had about enough of his bullshit for one day. She turned around, saw the Power Armor, and barked, “Nate!” 

Silence filled the room. Danse looked on at her, confused. She closed her eyes, took deep breath, and corrected herself. 

“Sorry. _Danse._ Are you serious? You can’t possibly think that…” and she continued to chew him out in front of God and all the Minutemen leaders. 

When she was finally done, she stomped off and Danse sulked away to nurse his bruised ego.

“Who the fuck is Nate?” someone asked, breaking the silence. 

“Her dead husband,” Ronnie replied, crossing her arms and lighting her third cigarette of the hour. 

Everyone cringed.


End file.
